Jamie's apartment
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: My take on Eddie's first time seeing Jamie's apartment. Spoilers for S5E5. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. Just everything that happens in Jamie's apartment with Eddie after they change scene on the show.

A/N: So this is my third Blue Bloods story. It's Jamko of course. I was inspired by the scene where Eddie brings Jamie lunch at his apartment. She said it was really nice inside and it picks up where that left off. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie took out the lunch she brought for Jamie and set the items out for him. "That looks good Eddie" Jamie said eyeing the food. His stomach rumbled and Eddie heard it loud and clear. "Oh you must be real hungry Reagan" Eddie mused. "Yeah I guess I am. Hey can you stay for lunch?" Jamie asked. "Yeah they gave me a whole two hours to watch you." Eddie replied. "Wow that's a long time for them to trap you in here with me." Jamie said. "I don't look at it as being trapped Jamie. I look at it as a nice lunch date with my partner." Eddie replied. Jamie picked up on the use of the word date and blushed suddenly. Eddie looked over at him and noticed his red cheeks. "Hey Jamie you okay? Do you have a fever?" Eddie asked as she came over and placed a hand on his forehead. 'He doesn't feel warm' Eddie thought. "You don't have a fever so what gives Reagan?" Eddie asked. "You know Eddie I meant to invite you over to my apartment way before now." Jamie said nervously. 'Oh he's all nervous. How cute. ' Eddie thought. "I know you have Jamie but we have both been busy with work. It's okay. But you still haven't answered my question." Eddie said.

"Well Eddie you see about that... Well you see I... I like you Eddie." Jamie said. "And when you brought me lunch and said how nice my apartment was and called this a lunch date well then I couldn't hide my feelings." Jamie said continuing. "Jamie what does all that mean exactly?" Eddie asked. "It means I have feelings for you and this is all so wonderful and I realize now I just dumped it all on you." Jamie said. "Sorry..." Jamie finished with a sad expression. Eddie noticed this and grabbed his hand. "Hey Jamie it's okay. Dump whatever feelings you have for me on me because I want them. I have feelings for you too." Eddie replied. Jamie was so overjoyed by this he pulled Eddie down to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a little yelp of surprise and turned around in his arms to look at him. When Jamie and Eddie's eyes locked they both leaned in for a kiss. It was the most amazing kiss. Even more amazing than the kiss they shared when they had been drunk that one night.

When they finished the kiss they were breathing heavily. "I love you Eddie Janko." Jamie said smiling. "And I love you Jamie Reagan." Eddie replied also smiling. "You know what this means though don't you Eddie. If we really choose to be together the. We gotta get new partners." Jamie said. "That's fine with me Jamie. McKenna still needs a cop or two to help him. So I can work with him. And you can work just work with Cara. I heard she is still looking for a partner." Eddie replied. Jamie had to admit her plan sounded well thought out an not something spit out on the spot. "This sounds well thought out Eddie." Jamie replied. "Yeah well I had a lot of time to think since our first kiss that night when we were drunk. But then I wasn't ready to let you go." Eddie said. "So I thought about it and waited and when you road with Cara and I road with McKenna then it all made sense. We had both found people we worked okay with and it was perfect." Eddie finished. "I can understand why you picked McKenna because I mean you were good undercover helping him. But why Cara?" Jamie asked confused. "Well since I got to know her I realized she is the only woman I trust not to make a move on you. I know once she finds out about us dating she will be happy for us and be happy to work with you." Eddie replied. "Wow I guess you really did think of everything. So when do we turn in our papers?" Jamie asked. "As early as tomorrow morning if you want." Eddie answered. Jamie and Eddie finished the rest of their lunch and then went over to the couch to watch a bit of TV before she went back to work. All in all it was the best afternoon either of them had had in a long time.

The end

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one. I just wanted to give a shout out to fyeahbluebloods over on tumblr. They wanted more about Jamie and Eddie in Jamie's apartment so I wrote this for them. Please go check them out if you have tumblr because they blog all things blue bloods.


End file.
